


Aiba's Little Chipmunk

by saaurus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: Sho is craving nuts. Aiba just wants to help.





	Aiba's Little Chipmunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AibasLittleFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AibasLittleFriend/gifts).

> Someone dared me to write this, I apologize in advance. Also, I was yesterday years old when I learned about Chiba's infamous nuts. Excuse my grammar (not beta-ed). I don't own them sadly.

"Aiba... nut"

Aiba looked up from his phone to stare at the news caster sleeping on the couch of their green room. He was tossing and mumbling inconsistencies again. This wasn't a strange sight for any of the Arashi members. In fact, quite often the members liked to play along with whatever unintelligible mumbles Sho came up with in his sleep, but today it was just Aiba.

"What's that Sho-chan?" Aiba asked, a mischievous smile in his lips.

The sleeping member squirmed lightly on the sofa as if something had made him uncomfortable. "Nut..."

"Not what?"

"Nut..." Sho's sleepy voice repeated in breathy mumbles. "Masa...ki... nut..."

Aiba frowned at him and tilted his head, entertaining himself with the the thought of Sho's seemingly random words.

"M-mouth..." Another word appeared in Sho's dreams only to confused Aiba even more. "Nut m-.... mouth... Masa...ki..." Sho moaned in his sleep and in between heavy groans.

Aiba repeated each word individually, trying to put them together, when a thought hit him. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly and perhaps too loudly, causing the one in the couch to be shaken awake, his eyes shooting open when he quickly sat up the sofa.

Aiba had covered his mouth perhaps too late from stopping himself to disturb the other. "I am so sorry, Sho-chan, I didn't mean to wake you up." Aiba apologized.

Sho looked dazed, his breathing a little heavy, looking down on himself before he realized there was an uneasy feeling in his body. "I-It's okay..." Sho assured him, although he was having a hard time proving it himself. His hand brushed back his disheveled a slightly damp hair. "Was I... mumbling again by any chance?" Sho asked and Aiba coudln't help but notice how awkwardly he was sitting up on the couch, his knees bending as if he was trying to conceal something.

"Umm... a little." Aiba lied, wanting to spear the other of his possible embarrassment, though his eyes glistened with a different intention. "Sho-chan... are you... hungry by any chance?" Aiba asked suddenly and Sho only dreaded to know what exactly was the reason of his curiosity.

"N-not particularly." He could only think of answering.

Sneakily, Sho reached for his bag laying just by the foot of the sofa and hugged it as he stood up. "Sorry I... need to use the bathroom." Sho walked out hurriedly and a bit clumsily as Aiba watched him all the way out the door.

~

The next day, the two members found themselves in the green room again.

"Here you go!" Aiba placed the bag in front of Sho at the table when the older looked up at him with evident confusion.

"What's this?"

"Peanuts! From Chiba! I had a feeling you might have been craving them and I had some to spare so I brought them for you."

Sho looked at the other strange though he couldn't say he didn't appreciate the gesture. It was rare for him to receive presents from the other with no particular significance.

He thanked him nonetheless and felt it were only fair he would eat a few for Aiba's trouble, and with just the taste of a small crunchy bite, Sho realized how his mouth watered almost right away, awakening his appetite.

"I always keep some around since I get them every time I go see my parents."

Sho moaned in agreement, his hand digging into the bag with no hesitation, almost stuffing his face of the savory nuts.

Aiba chuckled at the sight of him, unaware of the other's eager hunger. "You look like a chipmunk!" he commented in tease.

"They're really good." Sho spoke between bites.

"Yeah... Though maybe later, after we're done with work and all, I could give you the real deal," Sho suddenly felt Aiba's bare foot tracing up a path up his leg under the table. "Since I know how much you love my nut." Aiba's voice lowered and he offered Sho a suggestive smile.

Sho had stopped munching at once, his cheeks stuffed with the half bitten nuts, not quite ready to come up with a response for gentle strokes that were coming up his leg, occasionally reaching far enough to entertain the start of his inner thigh. Aiba giggle by himself, biting on his lower lip as if he could devour the other with just his gaze as Sho had done to half the bag of peanuts.

Aiba's fingers rubbed on his own lips when he tried to subdue his laughter. "You should swallow the nuts, Sho-chan."

And Sho did just that, feeling his skin heat up in all the right places.

"I should warn you though," Aiba added. "Unlike that bag you got there, my load is quite big. You think you can take it?"

Sho's blinked repetitively, his mouth hanging mid open, shaken by Aiba suggestions and he was uncertain if to feel aroused or utterly exposed. His stammering silence was unable to come up with a answer to the remarks that only contributed to the small twitches in his lower half. "I-I..."

"Tell me, Sho-chan... Are you really that hungry?" A grin was painted in Aiba's lips, seeing Sho's face flush. And not even Sho's mess of reactions could even help him deny how, with just a few words, his body succumbed to the tantalizing gestures of the other. And yet Aiba found it to be quite a positive response, having the other right where he wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, your comments are appreciated!


End file.
